


Surprising Return

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Vocaloid
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Happy bithday Miku, Miku 12th, Miku 12th anniversary, Musical Hunter Miku, Poorly Written Fight Scene, Set in the Hunter X Hunter universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: After returning to find that his friends have yet to return, Kurapika encounters a Musical Hunter named Hatsune Miku who needs his help, and as the two get to know each other, and undeniable bond grows.





	Surprising Return

Kurapika stood alone in the lobby of the Hunter Association Headquarters unsure of what to do next. He had finally returned only to find that the Hunter Association had seen some pretty drastic shakeups recently and that Gon, Killua, and Leorio were all currently separated, carrying out their own tasks. He had confidence that they would return, but in the meantime, the chain user was feeling rather lost as to what he should do while he waited. His answer found him in the form of a tap on the shoulder and a woman's soft voice. Looking at her made Kurapika's heart skip a beat, and he had to focus in order to keep his composure. 

“Excuse me, are you Kurapika?” the voice asked.

“Yes, and who are you?” Kurapika answered, turning around to see the source of the question. She was a beautiful girl with two long twin tails and blue-green eyes that sparkled like precious gems in the light of the lobby. 

“My name is Hatsune Miku, do you have a minute to talk?” 

“Sure, what would you like to know?” 

“You worked with Melody, the Music Hunter looking for the Sonata of Darkness right?” she asked, a serious look crossing her face.

“Yes, you're not looking to get your hands on that thing are you?” Kurapika responded apprehensively. 

“Certainly not! You see, I'm also a Music Hunter and I've been working with a couple of other Hunters including Melody to try and track down the piece and destroy it.” 

“Alright, so how does this involve me?”

“Well according to Melody, you had more involvement with the thieves who robbed the Underground Auction, so I was wondering if you say anything related to the Sonata.”

“Sorry, I didn't see anything to do with it at that time, I honestly get the impression that it may not have been there at all,” Kurapika said.

“Oh okay, sorry for wasting your time then,” Miku said, a disappointing look forming across her face. 

“I suppose I could help you find out more about it for a while though,” Kurapika replied, not wanting to see Miku sad. 

“Really, you'd do that for me?” Miku asked, immediately perking back up. 

“Sure, I don't really have much to do anyway.” 

“Great follow me, lets get started!” Miku said excitedly, moving out of the lobby, with Kurapika trailing behind her. 

The two walked around the city, discussing everything they knew about the Sonata of Darkness, before the conversation quickly gravitated towards the two talking about themselves, Miku's logic being that they'd need to know each other if they were going to be working so closely together. While Kurapika left out the parts about the Kurta and the Phantom Troupe, as he didn't feel that he could trust Miku that much yet, he readily talked about his friends Gon, Killua, and Leorio and all the good times he'd had with them. Miku was even able to tell him some interesting things about his friends that he'd missed out on while he was away, like the fact that Leorio ended up punching Gon's father square in the jaw on camera, and that this had actually made him pretty popular within the Hunter Association. 

More than anything else though, Kurapika really got to know Hatsune Miku. Despite their somewhat messy introduction, he quickly came to realize that she was a kind, funny, and above all, she really loved to make people happy. Supposedly, despite the fact that she had always been gifted with Nen, her true ambition was to be a musician and to entertain people with her music. Becoming a Hunter was merely a way of making that greater dream easier to accomplish, and while she was currently hunting the Sonata of Darkness, she hadn't lost sight of her ultimate goal. 

The two spent so much time talking, that they quickly lost track of time, and soon, they found that the sun was quickly setting. Currently not having anywhere to stay and wanting to stay nearby so they could properly start the hunt tomorrow, Miku offered Kurapika a spare room at her place, which he graciously accepted. As the two headed in that direction however, they were stopped as Miku was knocked off her feet by a powerful Nen blast. 

“Miku are you alright?!” Kurapika asked concerned. 

“Ye-yeah, I just need a little bit of time to recover...” Miku answered winded. Kurapika turned towards the attackers, who had jumped down from the rooftops and were positioned in front of him. They wore black robes and their faces were covered with masks that resembled various kinds of demons from the different folklores of the world. 

“Who are these guys?” Kurapika asked, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. 

“They're a cult that wants to stop us from destroying the Sonata so they can use it to cause chaos all over the world,” Miku replied, still recovering from the Nen blast. 

“You guys should get lost if you know what's good for you!” Kurapika shouted at the cultists, purposefully adopting a tone similar to Leorio's hoping that it would work better against thugs like these. 

The cultists laughed before their leader replied, “Make peace with your maker pretty boy, because we're taking you down!” 

With that, the cultists all charged forward, revealing hidden weapons from under their robes. One lunged at Kurapika with a knife before being forcefully struck down by a conjured Nen chain. Another one swing a homemade club at the chain user, only to find it flying out of his hands as Kurapika's chain enveloped it. The club was then sent flying at another of the cultists before hitting landing a direct hit on his mask, littering the street with shards of broken plastic. Another Nen blast shot right over Kurapika's shoulder as he looked up and saw the leader, already preparing another emitter attack. The last of the Kurta lept up, hitting a few other cultists with his chain before sending it around the emitter's neck in a tight noose. He then raised the chain, sending the leader flying high up into the air before launching him back downwards with extreme force. Seeing their leader defeated, the remaining cultists immediately moved to drag off their fallen comrades, disappearing into the surrounding dark alley ways as if they were pursued by the hounds of hell itself, leaving nothing but broken masks and discarded weapons behind. Kurapika turned back and immediately helped Miku back on her feet. 

“Kurapika, that was incredible! If you hadn't been here, I would've been a goner,” She said thankfully.

“Think nothing of it,” he said with a smile. “Now, let's get you back home,” he continued, offering her a shoulder as he noticed that she was still somewhat weak from the attack. 

As they walked along, Miku gradually grew stronger and stronger until she eventually regained the strength to walk unassisted. By the time they reached Miku's front door, it was already dark outside, so the two hurried inside, not wanting to risk any other attacks. 

“Again, thank you so much for doing this, I don't think I can pull it off without you,” Miku said, locking the door before turning on the living room lights. 

“Don't worry about it, I could use the practice,” he replied, smiling again. 

“Here, let me give you one thing to pay you back for all of this...” Miku said with a devious look on her face before she leaned forward and gave Kurapika a kiss. The Kurta was completely shocked by this at first, but when it clicked that he was locking lips with a kind and beautiful girl, he quickly sunk into the kiss. After some time, Miku broke and said, “Your room is at the end of the hall, I look forward to picking this up again when you get settled.” 

With those words, she moved to the master bedroom, leaving Kurapika to take in what just happened. It seemed as though the wait for his friends to return wouldn't be so uneventful after all.


End file.
